Give me another chance
by carson fan
Summary: After a near miss, Don fights for the woman that left him. Will she give him another chance? * Updates on Wednesday *
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I decided to rewrite this storyline completely. There was a lot of issues with the first chapter so I took it down so I could fix it and then just decided to change it all together. I am going to do this time a little bit different.

Character Summy:

Don: He still works for FBI. Got divorced from Alyssa. He doesn't know that they have a child.

Alyssa:She works as a teacher. divorced from Don. Mother to Emma

Emma: daughter of Don and Alyssa.

Chapter 1

Don was just enjoying his marriage with Alyssa. They had been married for a little over three years. They haven't even talked about having kids yet but they did not know when they were going to talk about it.

Alyssa was working her lessons for the week when Don finally came home after a long day at work.

"hey babe." He greeted his wife as he gave her a small kiss.

"Hey you. I did not hear you come in. How was your day?" Alyssa responded to her husband as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"It was okay. I just want to relax and enjoy my night with you." Don said to her as he gave her another small kiss.

"Okay. I will be done soon." She responded to him as she finished up the week's lesson. About twenty minutes later, she was finally finished with the lesson and got to spend the rest of the night together.

Two months later

Alyssa hated nights where she had no contract with Don. She just wished that he would check in with her and he doesn't. She was planning to talk to him about this. She stayed up until ten before going to bed since there was no sign of him. She grabbed her phone and sent a text to her husband. She went straight to sleep and then woke up the next morning to find him still not there. She got ready for work and then headed downstairs. She did not hear the front door open and he walked into the house. He heard her walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey babe." Don greeted her as he saw her with her coffee. It has been many hours since he got to see her and he missed her.

"hey you. How was the case?" She asked him as she watched him sit down on the couch. She could tell that he was tired.

"It was long, but we finally got it done." Don said with a smile.

"Well I have to go to work. I will see you later tonight." She said as she gave him a small smile.

"Alright see you then. I'm gonna head up to bed and take a nap." Don responded to his wife as he watched her leave the house.

Few hours later

Don had finally woke up his nap and it was almost three. He knew that she was coming home soon and he was glad. He just wanted to spend time with her. During the drive home, Alyssa was thinking about her future and if it meant that Don was going to be there. She did not know if they were going to make it. Things needed to change. There was a lot that bug her about his job, but she did not want it to affect their marriage and it was. She finally got home to find him still there which she was happy with him being there. She knew that this conversation was hard for them to have. She walked into the house to find a candle light dinner.

"Hey you. I am so glad that you are home." Don said to her with a small smile on his face.

"So what is going on here?" She asked her husband. She was surprised that he did this.

"I know that I did not keep in contact with you when I was working on the case and I am sorry for that. I will work on it." Don said to his wife.

Alyssa was amazed by her husband's sweet gesture. He was already trying to make the change and she was so happy about it. She just hoped that it would last.

Six weeks later

Alyssa's fears were right that it would not last. Don was gone for many days and whenever she would call to check up on him to make sure that he was okay. It would cost a fight. She went to work with her car packed with her stuff. She was leaving town and moving to Florida to get some relaxing time.

Don finally got home to find Alyssa and her things were gone. He could not believe it. He pulled out his phone to dial hers and it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, I am sorry that we fought, but you and I need to spend some time together. I need you to call me right now so I know where you are. I love you" Don said to her through the voicemail.

By the time that she got off the plane, Alyssa knew that she was going to get called from Don but she could not face or hear his voice. She was already missing him.

Two hours later

Don went to his father's house. He knew that he was missing his wife and wish that she would come back.

"hey dad." Don said to his dad.

"Hey Donnie. Where is Alyssa at?" his dad asked him.

"She's gone and I don't know if she is coming back." Don responded to him.

"She'll be back." his dad responded surely.

It's been three weeks since Alyssa left and she found out that she was pregnant with Don's baby. She did not know if she would tell him that she is pregnant with his baby. He had the right to know that they were going to have a baby but did not know how to explain it. Emma was born eight months later and Alyssa could not believe how much their daughter looked like Don. She did not know how much longer she could be away from him.

Author Note: All right, this is the end of this chapter. I hope this leaves a little insight of this storyline. Next Wednesday, we will have the second chapter, which was supposed to be posted today, but I needed to redo the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter to this storyline. This week, I had a different work schedule. I wanted to get a little writing done or at least half way.

Chapter 2

It had been three years since Alyssa left and Don would not lie to anyone that it had been hard. He had tried to find her for about six months after she left and then it was clear to him that she did not want to be found. Don walked into his father's house and sat down on the couch. He just wanted a few moments. He remember the day that he recieved the divorce papers from her. Allan and Charlie had both stayed at his house for about three weeks to help him through it. Today he got the case that was a compelete nightmare. Don did not hear his father or brother come walking into the house.

"Hey Donnie. What is going on?" Allan asked his son.

"Just a bad day at work and not only that it marks three years since she left." Don told his father.

"She made a big mistake. You can't blame yourself on the chocies that she made. " Allan reassured his son.

Meanwhile, Alyssa and her sister watched her daughter play with her toys. Alyssa could not believe how much she look like her father.

"Have you ever thought about talking to Don and letting him know about things?" her sister asked her.

"I have been thinking about moving back to LA and try to find him so that Emma can have her father in her life." Alyssa responded to her sister.

"And plus everytime that I go out to visit mom, she wants to see you." her sister responded to Alyssa.

"I want to see Grandma. I miss her." Emma said to her mother.

"I know baby. Maybe really soon we will go and see her." Alyssa told her daughter with a smile on her face.

"Okay mommy." Emma said to her mom.

Don was hard at work trying to find out who took this little girl. He was surprised to find that he had a voicemail from Alyssa's mom. It's been years since he had heard from her mom. She was just checking in with him. He decided that he was going to called her mom back.

"Hey." Don greeted his fromer mother-in-law

"Hey. How is your day going? I know that it's been four years since she left. I know that it was hard on her to leave you. Maybe it's time for you to try to find her." her mother offered to him. "She just called me and said that she is going to move back to LA here in a few weeks. Maybe she will give you another chance."

"I don't know know if she wants that." Don responded to her.

"Maybe she does." her mother revealed to her fromer son-in-law.

"Listen, I have to get back to work so I will talk to you later." Don responded to her.

"Alright." her mother said to him.

Don got off the phone with her and got back to work. He kept thinking about Alyssa and how much his life has changed from her leaving him. He hoped that once she came back that she would give him another chance.

It's been a week since Alyssa decided to move back to LA. She was packing up her stuff while her daughter was at daycare. She loaded up the last box in the moving truck since the movers were going to take it to LA while she and Emma were going to fly back from Flordia. She knew that it would take a few days before they got their stuff in their new place. They made it back to LA within a few hours. She had managed to get a rental car and headed to her mom's house since they had only their suitcase.

"Grandma!" Emma yelled to her grandma as she saw her. She started to run over to her grandma and give her a hug.

"Hey baby girl." her grandma said to her grandbaby. She knew that she needed to talk to her daughter since she talked to Don about her moving back to LA. "Are you hungry?"

"yes." Emma said to her grandma

"I am sure that grandpa got you some cookies in the kitchen." her mother responded to her granddaughter before they watched her leave for the kitchen. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Alyssa asked her mother.

"Don." her mother responded to her

"What about him?" Alyssa responded to her.

"I think that you need to talk to him about Emma. He has the right to know about his baby." her mother responded to her daughter. "You need to talk to him and explain why you left him. He has the right to know."

"Mom, I know that he needs to know about Emma but I am not going to tell him yet." She responded to her as they went to get ready for bed.

Alyssa's parents could not believe how stubborn their daughter was being. Alyssa's mom knew that he needed to know the truth about things. Alyssa stayed up most of the night thinking about him. She knew that they were going to run into each other and their daughter.

Author Note: I am moving this storyline to Fridays starting next week. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. The storyline will be picking up next week! I will see you for chapter three of this storyline. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carsonfanff where I update all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I have been building up to what happen with Alyssa. I was supposed to get this chapter out about two weeks ago but I have been busy with other things and this storyline had to be put on hold so here is to chapter 3.

Chapter 3

Alyssa woke up to find her daughter sitting on the bed next to her. They had been staying at her parents house until their house was ready. She had not any conversations with Don and she did not know what he was going to say about their daughter.

"Mommy, when can I go to school?" Emma asked to her mother.

"We are actually going to get you set up in preschool today." Alyssa said to her daughter as she was starting to get up. Sometimes she wonder about having a different life that she would have stayed with Don and raised their daughter together.

Alyssa and Emma got ready to go and then headed out. Alyssa got her daughter into the preschool and head to the store. She knew that there was a chance that she was going to run into Don or his dad or his brother which she hoped not.

Meanwhile, Don was sitting in his desk thinking about his ex-wife. It had honestly been a long time since he thought of her, he did not know why he had thought about her. He had not thought about her in a few years so why now.

"Hey Don, what is going on?" David asked his friend. He did not know that Don had been married before.

"Just thinking about Alyssa." Don responded to his friend.

"Who is that?" David asked him.

"She's my ex-wife." Don responded to him.

"What? You were married?" David asked him.

"Yeah I was married for about five years before she left me and divorced me about four years ago. I have moved on with my life and so has she, I really hope." Don responded to him.

"Are you sure that she has?" David asked him

"I am not sure about it. I just know that she wanted to leave me and she did." Don said as he got up and left the area. David knew that he was hurting and decided to try to track her down for him. He knew that Don needed answers about what happen between the two of them. David sat down and started to type in Alyssa Epps. He found one person and wrote down the address. He knew that he was going to do it after the day was over.

Back over at the store, Alyssa was looking at her list when both Charlie and Allan came up to her. She was surprised to see them both.

"You are back?" Allan said to his fromer daughter-in-law

"Yeah. I came back a few days ago." Alyssa said to him.

"That's good. Are you going to see my brother?" Charlie asked her.

"I don't know. I would like to but I don't know about him." Alyssa revealed to him.

Alyssa got her shopping done and then headed to get Emma from her preschool. She had missed her little girl. She could not believe how much she looked like both Don and Charlie. She knew that he was going to see her soon.

Later that night

Alyssa was getting Emma to bed while Don was talking to his brother at the house. He did not know that Alyssa was back in town.

"Hey can we talk about something?" Charlie asked his brother. He knew that he needed to be honest about seeing Alyssa.

"yeah what's going on?" Don asked him.

"I saw Alyssa." Charlie said to his brother.

"Wait Alyssa the one that I was married to?" Don respoded to him.

"Yes." Charlie responded to him

The next day

Alyssa had already dropped her daughter off. She did not know that Don knew about her being back in town. Alyssa walked into her new job not knowing that there was someone holding a gun on the people there.

"Oh my god." Alyssa said to herself. She could not believe that this was happening. The next thing that she knew, she got shot in the leg and in the chest. The last thing that was in her mind was her family. She just hoped that she could be there for them.

FBI headquarters

Don heard that there was a school shooting and David walked over to him. He did not know how to say this to him.

"Don, we have a problem." David revealed to him

"I know there was a shooting at the school." Don responded to him.

"Not just that. Alyssa was at the school that was being shot at. She's being rushed to the hospital right now. She was shot twice." David revealed to him.

"How do you know this? You know what it's not important right now. I need to get to hospital to make sure that she is okay." Don said as he picked up his stuff and headed out of the headquarters. He just hoped that she would be okay.

He got to the hospital to find that she was in surgery right now. He decided to wait and find out what was going on with her. He just hoped that she would be okay. He did not know that she had a little girl that needed her mommy to come back.

Author Note: I am sorry that this chapter is late but it had been a busy couple of weeks. I hope that this chapter is long worth the wait. The next chapter will be posted later next week. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carsonfanff. I will see you guys next week. I did mention a new storyline that is in the works.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: It's been a long time since I updated this storyline and I did not want to go another week without updating this storyline.

Chapter 3

David knew that he needed to go to Alyssa's parents' house to tell them what happen to their daughter. He wasn't expecting to see a little girl outside that looked a lot like Don. He went straight up to the little girl who got a little nervous.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm David. I am with the FBI." David said to Emma while Alyssa's parents started to walk over to them.

"Can I help you?" Alyssa's mom asked him.

"Yeah, I have some news about your daughter." David responded to her.

"What happen to my mommy?" Emma asked him as she had heard her mother's voice.

"She had a little bit of accident and Don is with her." David said to her mother.

"Wait so my daughter's ex-husband is there with her." Alyssa's mother responded to him.

"Yes. He is there but he is just there to make sure that she is safe." David responded to her.

"I need to go to be with my daughter. Come on Emma. We need to go make sure that mommy is okay." Alyssa's mom said to her.

David and Alyssa's mom headed to the hospital where Don ran into Alyssa's mom and Emma. He could not believe how much Emma looked like his brother. He did not know that she was his daughter. He walked over to Emma and Alyssa's mom.

"Hey Callie, what are you doing here?" Don greeted his former mother-in-law.

"I came to check on my daughter." Callie said to her former son-in-law. She knew that he was going to have questions about Alyssa's little girl and knew that she did not want to be the one to answer them.

"So who is this?" Don asked her.

"This is Alyssa's daughter, Emma." Callie responded to him.

"How old is she?" Don asked her.

"She is about to turn four years old." Callie responded to him.

Don could not believe that Emma was about four years old and that meant that he had a chance to be this little girl's father. He knew that he needed to talk to her. He just wanted to make sure that he waited until she got out of the hospital.

"So I need to ask you a favor. I was letting the girls live with me and I need to know if you will let them stay with you." Chloe asked him.

"Yeah, I don't mind helping the girls out. I know that Alyssa is going to need some new help that she needs. I want to be that person to do that. I also know that little girl could be mine. I need to have answers from Alyssa" Don responded to her.

"Don, I know that you are angry with my daughter but she has a little girl that needs her mommy. She also wants to see her mom." Chloe responded as she started walked past him to go find her daughter.

Don did not know what to do. He knew that he wanted to find out about the little girl since he knew that there was a chance that she was his. Don decided to get her tested to find out if she was his daughter.

Callie and Emma walked into the hospital room where Alyssa was in. Emma slowly walked over to where her mom was. Neither one the girls noticed that Don was walking into the room. Callie was surprised to see that he had put guards on the outside of the room. She so badly wanted to tell him that Alyssa was pregnant with their baby when she left him but it was not really any of her business. She wanted to make sure that her daughter and granddaughter were safe. She knew that Don was probably the best person to keep them safe.

"Hey Emma you have to be really careful with mommy." Don said to her as he went to pick her up. "Hey David, can you get Emma and Callie some water."

"Sure." David said as he knew that Don wanted to get Emma tested to see if it was his daughter.

Don knew that he needed to be careful on how he tested Emma since he knew that Alyssa would be upset if he did it. He was planning if Alyssa would tell him about Emma being his that he would be surprise but he wanted to know.

Don stayed with Alyssa and Emma for a couple hours before Callie took Emma back to her house. He had sent the test to the lab and the doctor came up after the girls left.

"Congratious it's a girl." The doctor revealed to him. Don could not believe that he was a dad. He knew that he needed to tell his dad and brother that Emma was his daughter but he had to wait for her. He snapped out his thoughts when he heard Alyssa calling him.

"Hey it's okay. You are fine." Don said to his ex-wife.

"Where am I?" Alyssa asked him.

"You are at the hospital. There was an accident." Don responded to her. He so badly wanted to know why she kept it from him.

"Where is Emma?" She asked her ex.

"She is with your mother." Don said to her.

"Don, I need to tell you something about Emma." Alyssa said to him.

"What about?" Don asked her. He knew what she was going to say.

"She's our -"Alyssa started to say before she passed out from the wounds that she got from the accident.

The doctor came into the room and check on her. He said that it was fine what happen with her and not to worry. She just needed to rest over what happen. Don knew that she was about really to come clean with him.

Author Note: I know that it is has been a few weeks since the last time that I update but I have been really busy with work and other things. Tomorrow I am taking my driver's test and then hopefully I will pass. I hope to see you guys on twitter as Carsonfanff where I update all the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: It's been a long time since I updated this storyline and I did not want to go another week without updating this storyline. Chapter 5 is going to be a big chapter. We have one more week until this storyline is done.

Chapter 5

It has been about two hours since she fell asleep due to the pain from her accident. Don never left her side at the hospital. Charlie decided that it was time to check on his brother and make sure that he was okay.

"Hey why don't you take a break?" Charlie asked his brother.

"Yeah but I want to make sure that I am here when she wakes up." Don responded to his brother.

David walked into the room when Don said that. Don knew that he was going to stay here while he went to go do something.

"Fine, I will go get some coffee and then come straight back." Don said to his friend and brother. Don got up and walked towards the door. Charlie started to follow his brother and knew that he was trying to help him. They walked down to get some coffee.

"So what is going on with you and Alyssa? She broke your heart a few years ago and now you won't leave her side." Charlie said to his brother.

"She is still my ex-wife." Don responded to his brother.

"Yes we all know that but I also know what she did to you after she left." Charlie argued with his brother.

"Yes I remembered what she did but she has a little girl that needs her mother and I need to make sure that they are okay." Don argued back with his brother.

"Why do you care so much about Alyssa and her daughter who is not yours?" Charlie yelled at his brother.

"She is mine. She's my daughter. I had a DNA test done on her the moment after I met her." Don said to him.

"So she kept that she was pregnant from you." Charlie responded to him.

"She might have not known that she was pregnant with my baby until after she left me." Don responded to his brother.

"We don't know that for sure." Charlie responded to him

"There is no way that we are going to know until she wakes up." Don revealed to his brother. "We need to get to wait until she wakes up."

"Okay then." Charlie said to his brother.

She finally woke up and they were going really good. Don did not want to press any issues about Emma. She finally was able to come after a few days. Don had decided to request for some days off so he could spend time with her and their daughter. She had come clean about Emma being his daughter and Don was happy that she did.

Two months later

Alyssa was finally fully recover from her accident. She had to admit that she loves having him there to help out with their daughter. Don and Alyssa have had a few hours alone together now that she spends a few hours at Don's father's house. They were not expecting this to happen. They ended up starting to kiss and then headed upstairs.

Three weeks later

Alyssa was getting ready for the day trip that they are taking Emma with them. They were going to enjoy the lake for Labor Day. Alyssa had figured that he had something planned when he invited her mom and his brother and dad. Don was busy at work when she heard a knock on the door. She walked out of the bathroom and went to open the door to find Charlie there.

"Hey can we talk?" Charlie said to her.

"Yeah we can talk." Alyssa responded to him as she showed in the house. They sat down at the couch. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Three years ago when you left my brother." Charlie responded to her.

"Don and I have already talked about it and moved on from it." Alyssa revealed to Charlie. She did not understand why he was bringing this up.

"My brother might have forgiven you for what you did when I saw how much it hurt my brother and I just want to make sure that he is okay with moving forward with you in his life." Charlie said to her.

"It was one of the hardest choices that I have ever had to make regarding me and your brother." Alyssa said to him.

Neither one of them notice that Emma was coming into the room. She walked over and sat down by her mom and the conversation had change in to other things.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Emma said to her mother. She had just started to call Don her dad about a month ago.

"Soon baby girl." Alyssa said as she heard a truck pulled into the driveway. "I think that he is home. Why don't we go wait by the door and surprise daddy?"

"Okay." Emma responded to her mother as she got out of the chair and ran to the door. Don came in after a few minutes and smiled when he saw his daughter and her mother standing there waiting for him. He still did not know what to call her because they haven't talked about their relationship. Don was hoping to talk about their relationship status. Everyone at work could tell that he was a lot happier with her back in his life.

"Hey how was your day?" Alyssa asked him.

"It was good. What is Charlie doing here?" Don asked her.

"He was just chatting with me for a few minutes." Alyssa responded to him.

"Yeah what about?" Don asked her.

"He was asking about why I left about three years ago." Alyssa responded to him. She wasn't trying to get him in trouble with his brother but she wanted to be honest about it.

"Oh really." Don said to his brother.

"Don, I wasn't trying to start anything with you. I just want to make sure that you are happy with her and Emma." Charlie revealed to his brother.

"I could understand that." Don said to his brother. "But it's also my life and I want them in my life for the rest of it."

"You do?" Alyssa asked him.

Author Note: Alright, I hope that you like the end of this chapter. We have one more chapter left in this storyline and then we will be done. I hope that you have enjoy this chapter. I hope that you will check out the twitter as Carsonfanff where I update as much as I can. Thank you for reading and I will see you soon for the next chapter.


End file.
